


The Week Before

by LadyEkaterina



Series: The Meaning of Love [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Home, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEkaterina/pseuds/LadyEkaterina
Summary: A tiny snippet because Debbie isn't going to let just anyone live in the Gallagher house now she's in charge.





	The Week Before

“So," said Debbie sitting next to Ian. “Mickey gets out next week. “  
Ian smiled. “Yeah. Thursday. I’ve gonna borrow Kev's car and go pick him up.”  
“And he’s still coming here?”  
Ian was frustrated. “Yes. He can’t go home, you know that, and I want to be with him."  
“I know. But... “  
“But?”  
“But I’m in charge of the house now, mostly, you know? There’s gonna be extra costs, food, water etc. Who’s gonna cover that?”  
“I will."   
“Up front?”  
“How much and when d’you need it?”  
“I'll do the math and let you know" said Debbie "As long as we’re straight by the time he gets here.“   
“No problem. “ Ian wasn’t gonna let anything stand in his way.


End file.
